Novia
by Rima Lovegood
Summary: Estados Unidos tiene una gran noticia para su extutor "tiene una novia" ¿como reaccionará este? -US/UK- -Drabble- -Fail summary-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ El maravilloso universo de Hetalia así como todos sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Himaruya Hidekaz, solo hago esto con animo de entretención, etc., etc._

_**Advertencia:**__ Ideas random sin mucha trama_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tranquila tarde de verano en Inglaterra, no llovía y un tenue sol iluminaba la casa de Arthur Kirkland, la personificación de este país. Era el día perfecto para sentarse en a terraza a leer un libro sin preocuparse de nada… si, estaba seguro de que disfrutaría esa tarde, pero claro él no contaba con cierta visita que llegaría sin aviso a su hogar.

-Hello Iggy, ¡adivina que!

Si, de alguna manera que no lograba entender, el americano había irrumpido en su casa y ahora se encontraba de pie justo frente a él. Lo primero que pensó, fue "ojala no halla roto ninguna ventana para entrar" para luego hacerse la verdadera pregunta "¿Qué diablos hacia ahí?" Al verlo así tan relajado y feliz como de costumbre dedujo que no seria ninguna catástrofe mundial por lo que no veía la necesidad de interrumpir su lectura.

-No me interesa- respondió intentando volver a concentrarse en su novela.

-ni siquiera sabes de que te voy a hablar- hizo un puchero al que el británico no hizo el menor caso, la verdad no estaba de humor para escuchar las clásicas tonterías de su excolonia, ¿Qué le importaba si su allien había intentado invadir su casa nuevamente o si alguna de sus películas había ganado un oscar?

-será alguna estupidez como que rompiste el record de la hamburguesa mas grande

-no… o sea si, pero no es eso- infló las mejillas conteniendo la respiración, Arthur tuvo que ahogar una risita, parecía un niño pequeño cuando hacia eso y exactamente esa fue la principal razón de que cediera (eso y que mientras antes lo escuchara, antes se iría)

-¿entonces que?- soltó como un ladrido, su libro era realmente interesante y le molestaba que lo interrumpieran

-el _hero_ tiene novia- reveló con una sonrisa alegre

-what?- si hubiese estado bebiendo té lo habría escupido, es que debía haber escuchado mal, no podía ser verdad, ¿Quién era aquella que salía con SU…es decir, con Estados Unidos? Su corazón se aceleró y sintió algo parecido a la ira, pero que al mismo tiempo era otra cosa… quería hacer desaparecer a aquella persona que hacia sonreír así al americano y que por sobretodo no era él.

-pues eso… no me digas que estas sordo

Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, simplemente no lo podía soportar, quería gritar, llorar y romper cosas, todo a la vez. En un segundo pasaron por su cabeza montones de planes de como deshacerse de esta persona anónima. Con todo el poder del Reino Unido no hubiese sido difícil hacer desaparecer a cualquier común habitante del planeta… el problema era si…

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Es como nosotros o es humana? ¡No me digas que es Vietnam! ¿O quizás Hungría? ¿Taiwán? … si es Liechtenstein puedes considerarte muerto…

-JAJAJA, no te alteres, no me arriesgaría a que Suiza me disparara en la cabeza, es humana… no creí que te interesaría tanto- el británico no pudo evitar notar algo raro en la mirada del estadounidense, lo atribuyo al enamoramiento.

-Ya veo, solo ten cuidado –una expresión maniaca surcó su rostro pero luego fue remplazada con la resignación, no podía hacerlo, el pirata Kirkland no habría dudado, pero eso era el pasado, ahora Arthur no era capaz de matar a alguien que parecía hacer tan feliz a Alfred… además ¿Cuánto podía durar?- no olvides que la gente envejece y nosotros no- le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- al americano le había agarrado un ataque de risa increíble, casi no podía respirar. El británico solo lo observaba interrogante ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido? Solo después de 10 minutos se repuso y añadió- debería hacerle caso a Francis más a menudo

-¿El _frog_? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Me dijo que si quería saber que sentías realmente me inventara una novia y te contara

-_WHAT? I'm killing you bloody_ _git_! –Se lanzó hacia el golpeándolo como pudo- ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme así? ¡Maldito! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- estaba furioso y no dejaba de dar puñetazos y patadas

-Valió la pena verte celoso- añadió con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ok, esta historia es creo lo más random que he escrito a la fecha, fue solo una idea que cruzo mi mente una noche y la tuve que escribir antes de olvidarme, por alguna razón me pregunté "¿Qué pasaría si Estados Unidos tuviera una novia?" y así surgió esto_

_Alfred: ¿Y mi final feliz? _

_Todos sabemos que pasó después_

_Alfred: ¿Me violé a Iggy con mucho amor?_

_Supongo…_

_Alfred: dejen reviews para que ese sea el final_

_¡No acapares mi comentario final! ¡No le hagan caso a ese americano loco de arriba!_

_Alfred: solo por eso el hero se despedirá de todos, ¡bye!_

_Pd: ¿Soy la única que no pudo loguearse en hoy? (por que a estas alturas parece que la pagina siempre me falla)_


End file.
